Twister
by OneTimeShots
Summary: Jennie and Rosé have fun playing Twister, with a twist of course. (BlackPink) [girlxgirl]


_A little ONESHOT between Jennie and Rosé as they played a game of Twister together._

 **Warning: content of the story includes adult themes and is rated mature. Read at your own risk.**

 **Oh and any characters used and mentioned are not mine, the whole of BlackPink belongs to YG as well as themselves :)**

"..What is that?" Jennie frowned at the colourful box Rosé was holding preciously in her arms, too suspicious to be honest. 'She's always up to something weird. What would it be now?' Jennie was slightly curious yet a little alarmed when she remembered the pranks she and Lisa had pulled on poor Jisoo. The redhead had barged Into her room noisily, skipping merrily to where she was and interrupting her percious reading time. Jennie sighed, Rosé was always doing something and surprising her without warning, but she was starting to get used to it.

"Its a game!" The taller girl exclaimed cheekily, grinning excitedly like a child. "Heard kids would play this with their friends, and since today is a free and boring day, I went to a gamestop and brought this! Care to join me, Jennie?" She looked hopefully at her friend, still in a sitting position near the window. It was nearing the afternoon, and the nice sunny weather had Jennie moving near the window to read her book, admiring the sun'a bright light to her book. She sighed but still placed her book down, actually looking forward to playing the game. It has been a long time since a fun childhood game, after all. And with Rosé, no less. "Fine. How do we play this? It looks.. too complicated." Jennie raised an eyebrow on all the confusing and colourful demonstration at the back of the box. "I hope you know how to play this Rosé, won't be surprised if you can mess this up.." Jennie mumbled out the last part.

"I heard that Jennie, and its not complicated, I promise! Look, ill get it figured out quickly, it will be easy!" the redhead assured her roommate's questioning gaze before chuckling and reading the descriptions on the box. "Okay, so we have to spin that thing, and put our hands and legs on the colour, blablabla.." she mumbled, frowning before questioning the game. "What? Whatever, we'll play by our own rules. We know the basics anyways." Rosé flipped the box around and tore it open, earning an agitated sigh from Jennie. She frantically dug through the box, throwing out all the instruction papers and scattering them all over the room before gasping and taking out the actual game, with the spinner. Jennie groaned before picking up all the scattered intruction sheets, complaining about how messy Rosé is, before turning back and seeing her lay out a huge plastic mat on the floor. It was dotted with colourful round circles, and Rosé did nothing but confused her more when she tested out the spinner, giggling excitedly.

"Alright, explain the damn rules already, how do we play?" Rosé chuckled before answering, "both of us take a turn spinning this," she held out the plastic spinner before putting it beside the plastic sheet, "...and then we put our hands or legs on the specified colour, whichever hands or legs when the spinner says it, dammit!" Rosé glared at Jennie when she opened her mouth. "Let me continue!" She hates being interrupted, even though Jennie did not even speak. "If you get on your knees or if you fall, the other person wins. However, let's add a little 'twist' to it." The redhead sniggered, making Jennie groan and glare at her, urging her to continue. "Anyway, the loser has to obey a command of the winner okay? No tough or hard dares though, my body is aching a lot after yesterday's dance practice." Earning an eyeroll from Jennie. 'Well me too, everybody had a tough time yesterday. Argh, let's just play the damn game already; I can't believe I'm this excited for a kids' game.' Hence the game of Twister, with a twist of course, started.

After a few more rounds, both girls' arms were starting to ache. Jennie had managed to be sprawled out in a star position while Rosé was wriggling under her, determined to win. Rolling her eyes, the shorter girl spun the wheel before calling out a colour for her. "Uhh, right hand, red." Groaning, Rosé moved around underneath. "Great, the closest red is near my waist. Hold still Jennie, I need to reach for it.." Rosé mumbled off, clumsily fidgeting.

Meanwhile, Jennie was stifling a moan, nodding her head even though Rosé can't see it. The redhead had to stick up her rear so she can see the colours below her better, and that caused a lot of friction around her groin. Holding back a groan, Jennie let out a low deep growl, wishing desperately that Rosé would end this game quickly. Throwing her head back, she gasped as she felt pleasure shooting through her as Rosé wriggled underneath. 'Argh, shut up, me, stop moaning like a porn star! But I can't stop.. the friction is.. too much!' Jennie gasped as pleasure shot up through her body, moaning softly.

"Fast..faster god dammit. ..Rosé!" Jennie moaned/gasped her name as she felt the redhead pressed their bodies together closer. Jennie felt her arms shivering as she felt movements too close to her lower area. Rosé, however, had a vague idea of what was happening, and was purposely teasing her.

'Let's pretend I don't know what's going on. Heh, she's so cute. I can't believe I'm getting turned on.' Rosé smirked before replying, "yeah, just give me another minute, I need more time." She giggled before slowly grinding her butt upwards, moving in long, slow circles. Jennie was trying to hold back her voice, and Rosé knows it. She suddenly shot her ass up higher, pressing it close to Jennie before grinding quickly. This time, the brunette already knew what was going on, but could not stop her. Her hands were shivering as she stifled her groans, whimpering softly. Quivering hard, Jennie had put her weight on Rosé butt, trying to stay still but also forcing herself not to grind back into her. She knew the redhead was teasing her, and she was doing a fine job too. Trying to protest, she tried to speak up, but her words were only replaced by a groan as she felt her butt moving against her.

Both did not care about the game anymore as one was busy pleasuring the other, and the other was trying not to fall down. Jennie was shaking and whimpering as pleasure filled her body, and she let out a long moan as Rosé grinded harder. The taller girl below had started leaning on her elbows and was moving against her in harder and faster circles, concentrated on pleasuring Jennie.

Shivering hard, Jennie's arms had finally failed her as she collapsed heavily onto Rosé, climaxing as she moaned loud and hard. She felt her lower area getting damp and she tried to move away from her, but failing to do so when Rosé grabbed her butt. Forcing her booty back on her, the redhead smirked as she gave it a good squeeze, earning another moan from a panting Jennie. "Let's turn the tables, shall we? This is your punishment now." Rosé purred before flipping their positions around. Sitting up straight, she faced the messy girl below her and straddled her hips. Her legs were positioned at each of Jennie's sides as Rosé reached down and nipped her ear. Nibbling gently, she left a trail of wet slobbery kisses from her jaw to breasts. Peeling off Jennie's tight shirt, she gave both breasts a good squeeze before removing the sports bra. Jennie froze as her breasts met with the cold air, and groaned as Rosé licked her nipple slowly.

Giving both perky and round mounds ample attention, the redhead continued trailing down to her flat navel, smiling softly against the smooth skin. She herself removed her top clothings but faltered and jumped lightly when Jennie squeezed her ample mounds, moaning softly. Smirking slightly, Jennie started her attack on the taller girl as she sat up and started licking her. She knew Rosé was extremely sensitive, and she started using it to her advantages quickly. Working on the full and warm mounds, she left her in a panting mess. Rosé's eyes were half-closed as she felt Jennie crawling over her.

"My, how the tables have turned." Jennie whispered seductively in her ear, sending shivers down to between her legs. She rubbed her legs together and moaned her name, begging her for pleasure. Jennie smirked as she pulled down her pants roughly, admiring her long, smooth legs. The sun had almost set, shining its last rays onto Rosé before it set. Illuminating both girls, Jennie smirked confidently at the girl below her, turning her on more."..Beautiful.." she mumbled before grabbing her legs and putting her head closer to her.

"Wa-wait...Jennie Sto-gaaAAAAAH!" Rosé arched her back before pushing her head further into her thighs. She let out short breathy whines as Rosé lapped her quickly, like an animal in heat. As pleasure filled her head, she began seeing white as she reached her climax. Shivering and shaking as she released, she whined as she watched Jennie prolonged her release, licking up all her juices before she sat back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Looking at the panting mess below her, Jennie was surprised at how fast Rosé had come. She smirked as she pushed her lower area up higher, earning a gasp from her as she licked her again. "N..noo... please stop-mhmmMMMM" Rosé panted before she groaned loudly. Jennie had begun licking aggressively again, not giving Rosé a chance to rest. She placed her arms below her knees and pushed her butt up higher, noting how flexible she was. Sticking her tongue in, she lapped her flower crazily as juices began oozing out. Part of her chin was dribbled in her juices quickly as Rosé covered her mouth, tears threatening to spill out from all the pleasure.

As Jennie have her a long hard lick, Rosé cried out her name as she climaxed again. "Je-Jennie.." Rosé whined as she licked up all her remaining juices, leaking downwards alarmingly at a fast rate. She knew she was extremely sensitive, but Jennie seemed extremely pleased with her loud reactions. Sitting back onto the plastic sheet, Jennie shuddered as she felt her panties getting soaked. "Now, its my turn to feel good, Rosé." She purred out her name with a sultry voice, signalling for her with her finger.

This would be a day both would probably remember forever.

Gasping and moaning, Jisoo squeezed her legs together as her fingers made quick work on herself. Leaning her head back on the wall, she whimpered softly and released just as a certain blonde walked in on her. "Li-LisaAAA!" She moaned her name as she released, whimpering softly. The blonde was staring hard at Jisoo. She growled lowly as her eyes trailed down towards her open legs, juices trailing out as she shivered and gasped. She noticed her panties only halfway at her calves, soaked and dripping as she stared at the girl before her. Lisa herself was wet from not only hearing Jennie and Rosé's loud sultry moans, but also the helpless panting girl sitting outside their door. She was surprised when she caught Jisoo listening in on them, but shocked when she was moaning and touching herself. She carried the horny girl princess-style to their bedroom, growling lowly, before she shut the door with a loud slam.


End file.
